


First Blood

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Blood Pacts, Magic, Narnia Is Not A Tame Country, Other, Rituals, Sentient Narnia, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: One has to be made King of Narnia, not simply take.
Kudos: 2





	First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Caspian, renewing the old bonds of monarch to Narnia

Blood from his vein is the first gift he gives to the land, unknowing of what it is that he is doing, red rivers of human blood running from his flank and side to thirsty earth. The earth shelters, roots settling, the paths they walk smoothing away behind them, as her children and he sleep hidden in the depth of the How. It is not ... direct - the land that is Narnia has not yet woken fully, though Aslan's presence grows stronger day by day - but directness will come, in time, as will the fullness of the new king.


End file.
